


His Highness: Massaged

by talxns



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Eating, M/M, Massage, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talxns/pseuds/talxns
Summary: Being a fashionable aristocrat isn’t particularly kind to the body. Heeled footwear and snug stockings tend to cause tenderness of the feet and upset circulation of the legs, and so, naturally, a periodic massage is required for complete health. It’s only an added benefit for Alois Trancy that those massages are provided by the adept hands of his beloved demon butler.An in-universe, smut one-shot where Alois receives a massage from Claude.
Relationships: Claude Faustus/Alois Trancy
Kudos: 52





	His Highness: Massaged

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with more Claudelois smut. One thing I love about Claudelois in comparison to Sebaciel is that Alois unabashedly loves being pampered by his butler. Anyways, please enjoy, and as always you can find me @talxns on tumblr if you'd like to talk Claudelois ♡

Being a fashionable aristocrat isn’t particularly kind to the body. Heeled footwear and snug stockings tend to cause tenderness of the feet and upset circulation of the legs, and so, naturally, a periodic massage is required for complete health. It’s only an added benefit for Alois Trancy that those massages are provided by the adept hands of his beloved demon butler. 

Alois plops himself on the padded massage table that has been set out in the master bathroom, wiggling his foot in Claude’s face excitedly. After a long day of making rounds through the expansive gardens and hedge maze, the young Earl Trancy is quite eager for some relaxing tactile attention.

The demon starts by unlacing his boots and sliding them off, then peeling down his hosiery. Claude unfastens Alois’s tie, then his vest, followed by his shorts, dress shirt and underwear.

He lays the boy down on his stomach and places a folded towel over his backside, tucking the edges under his slim hips. Alois rests his chin on his hand, forgoing the towel pillow to watch as Claude sheds his own gloves and jacket, rolling up his sleeves to his elbows.

He doesn’t get to see much of Claude’s skin very often, so he makes the most of this moment to run his eyes over him. His toned, flawless forearms, the contour of his muscles under his shirt...

Claude gently presses his hand to Alois’s shoulder to make him properly lie flat. Alois wishes he could look at Claude’s chiseled arms more, especially as they flex and work his own muscles, but the anticipation of his massage makes up for the lack of a show. 

Claude spreads lotion on his hands and starts on one of Alois’s feet, using long, smooth strokes from the heel to his toes, spreading the lotion across the arch. Then, he focuses just on the heel, pressing his thumbs to the bottom and rubbing the inside and outside of the heel with his index and middle fingers with slow, circular motions. 

Alois sighs. Claude’s ministrations are heavenly. The relief of a foot rub after wearing heels all day is sublime. 

The demon curls his hand and presses the knuckles of his fingers against the boy’s arch, dragging his fist down the bottom of the foot slowly. His other hand comes to stroke up and down Alois’s Achilles’ tendon in tandem, the heel of his hand applying just enough pressure to make Alois bite back a moan.

After the demon applies the same sedulous caresses to Alois’s other foot, he moves on to the boy’s legs. He starts by warming up the muscles, pressing a hand flat on the boy’s covered hip, and the other on the side of his thigh, gently rocking his lower body back and forth. The heels of his hands apply pressure on the taught band of tissue underneath, gauging its tenderness. The young earl doesn’t strain himself regularly, so the muscles aren’t wound very tightly. 

The butler curls his fists again, pressing his knuckles flat on the back of the boy’s thighs and compressing the muscles underneath. He works his way down slowly, pressing a few times on his hamstrings and a few times on his calf muscles. 

One of Claude’s hands disappears off his leg for a moment, then returns on his calf, slick with warm oil. He rubs up his lower leg, taking turns with each hand to massage the oil onto his skin. Alois feels heat pool in his belly at such firm caresses, especially when they travel past his knee to coat his thigh. These soft strokes last a few blissful minutes, Alois humming in pleasure whenever the butler’s attention is focused on his upper legs.

When those deft hands begin providing more tension to his calf, kneading the muscles with impeccable pressure, Alois doesn’t bother stifling a soft moan. His hands are so strong, they could easily crush his bones, cause excruciating pain, and yet they apply just the right amount of pressure to make Alois relax entirely. 

Finally, Claude’s hands start kneading and rubbing into the muscles of Alois’s thigh, and the boy bites on the towel he’s using as a pillow. When his oil coated fingers slide right up to where his thigh becomes his buttock, teasingly never exploring higher, Alois has to take deep breaths as to not outwardly whine. He spreads his legs a bit, hoping to give Claude more room to work with. 

It seems the demon takes the hint, fingers kneading over the skin on his inner thigh and making Alois nearly rut down onto the table below. He’s growing harder by the minute from the groping touches, breath shuddering whenever the demon’s fingertips graze under the towel towards the swell of his rump, but never kneading directly over it. 

By the time Claude has finished giving his other leg the same excruciatingly slow attention, Alois is whining and canting his hips against the table in desperation. 

“Claude... Please...” he whines, looking back over his shoulder and meeting the impassive eyes of his demon.

“We are almost finished, Your Highness,” Claude soothes lowly, sliding his oiled hands under his charge. 

Alois is gently flipped over on his back, towel replaced over his groin. The tent forming under the cloth is extremely obvious, but Claude pays no heed to it. Alois struggles to keep his hands still by his sides.

Claude reapplies more oil to his hands, slowly slicking up the tops of the boy’s legs, starting at his shins and working his way up gradually over his knees and onto his thighs. Alois keeps spreading his knees, inching them apart, hoping to invite the demon in, but the man simply pushes them back together properly, focus solely on coating the boy’s skin thoroughly with the massage oil. 

Alois peeks up to watch his butler caress up and down his muscles, biting his lip and throwing his head back whenever those long fingers tickle closer to his inner thighs. He can feel himself twitching and straining under the towel, and whines louder as each agonizingly long minute passes. 

“Claude,” he admonishes desperately, fists bunching up the satiny fabric that covers the table. 

“Yes, Master?” Claude replies calmly, as if he’s not teasing the boy within an inch of his life.

“Don’t be daft, you know what I want,” Alois gasps, back arching as Claude squeezes his inner thigh. He opens his legs once more, pulling one of his knees up slightly to expose his most private of areas. “Please,” he sighs softly.

Alois nearly squeals in delight as he feels Claude’s slick fingers brush up under the globe of his bottom, massaging the sensitive skin there and teasing toward his groin. He calms himself, steadying his breathing and closing his eyes, trying to enjoy the intimate touches without prematurely ruining it for himself.

Right when he’s sure that Claude is going to take him in hand, he feels those warm hands slide up next to it, spreading the oil over his pelvis and rubbing circles over his hipbones with his thumbs. His fingers dance dangerously close to his member, caressing oil over his pubis and around his sack, but intentionally avoiding the twitching organ laying on his abdomen. 

He’s about to rebuke his servant once more but is silenced by the fleeting feeling of one of his wet fingers rubbing near his rim. 

“Yes,” Alois whispers encouragingly, opening his legs farther to allow better access. Claude takes the bait, the pads of his slick fingers rubbing smooth circles around the boy’s hole. The sensation is tender and erotic, making blood rush to Alois’s cheeks and warming his face and neck.

He groans when the slippery pad of Claude’s finger at last rubs back and forth directly over his opening. The teen takes a deep breath to relax himself, anticipating the finger’s breach. 

The tip sinks in smoothly, twisting slowly and applying gentle pressure all around the tight band of muscle. The painstaking massage of his rim makes Alois feel delirious— he was used to sex being hard and fast and careless, but the meticulous attention his demon always gives him made him reevaluate the activity entirely. 

The fingertip slides out to leisurely rub against the outside of the hole again, earning a whine from the boy. Before he’s able to complain, Alois feels a slightly bigger intrusion, what must be Claude’s thumb, pressing its way through the ring of muscle to the first knuckle and stretching him a bit more with slow, circling movements. 

Claude’s free hand strokes up and down Alois’s hip and thigh, stopping to knead against the side of his buttocks every few passes. Alois sighs, rolling his head back and raising his hips slightly, begging for more fingers, more pressure. Every rotation of Claude’s thumb against his entrance causes his hole to hunger for _more_. 

The demon grants his wish, replacing his thumb with his middle finger and pushing the digit further inside than the previous two delved. Alois groans at the depth. The finger massages small circles, rubbing against the walls of his tight insides and purposefully avoiding the sensitive little spot on the ceiling. 

Alois squirms, trying to get pressure directly on his prostate, but his butler’s unoccupied hand grips his hip and holds him still, making him abide by his maddingly slow pace. The boy whines loudly, hand reaching out to grip onto the fabric of the butler’s pants.

“Claude,” he pleads, eyes watering in frustration from all the teasing. His member is already dripping against his stomach, twitching and pulsing along with his heartbeat. 

His demon slides in his index finger next to his middle, pushing them in and out of the boy’s slippery hole at a moderate pace. Alois moans, arching his back and straining against the hand holding him down. The new friction is excellent, exciting all the nerves around his entrance and making his leg muscles tremble.

The fingers slow, stilling deep inside the teen. Finally, they curl up, pressing against the boy’s prostate and rubbing back and forth against the small gland. Alois keens, the grip on his butler’s pants tightening and his core muscles shuddering at the intense massage. His cock drools more fluid, twitching sporadically. 

“Oh! Claude!” he cries, tears falling from his eyes and down his cheeks at the delicious stimulation. He bites on his bottom lip, shaky whimpers escaping whenever he gasps for more air. 

Claude’s abuse of his prostate is nonstop now, not giving him a moment of reprieve. The demon’s thumb gently presses under the boy’s sack, eliciting another sob from his master. 

“Claude! I’m going to... going to...” Alois babbles, eyes nearly rolling back and saliva dripping from the corner of his slack mouth. He cries out when the demon’s free hand releases his hip to take his boyhood in his hand, thumb simply grazing under his sticky glans and making him come undone completely. 

His seed spurts over Claude’s hand, dribbling in a continuous slimy string as the demon’s fingers dig incessantly against his insides. His eyes shut tight and his abdomen convulses as he’s milked dry, whimpers and sobs accompanying the wet sounds of Claude’s fingers grinding inside his oily hole. 

“No more, n-no more,” Alois begs, shaking his head back and forth and trying to wiggle his hips away from the assaulting fingers. Claude obeys, slowly sliding his fingers from inside the tight clutch and wiping them against the abandoned towel. 

Alois works on coming back to consciousness, blinking the stars from behind his eyes and peering up at Claude. The glorious sight of his demon lapping up his semen from his fingers with his dexterous tongue makes the boy moan, his spent cock twitching weakly. 

When he’s finished sampling his human's essence, the demon uses the towel to clean the remaining fluids from his master’s stomach and groin, lifting his legs gently to sop up the excess oil. Alois is pliant, muscles limp after such an intense internal massage. The butler uses a small, warm washcloth to wipe the wetness from his master’s dozing face. 

“Master,” Claude rouses him softly, “Allow me to dress His Highness for bed.”

Alois groans feebly, sitting up with the help of Claude’s hand on his back. During his momentary rest, the butler had replaced his jacket and gloves. His demon drapes a loose-fitting nightgown over his head, gently threading his arms through the billowy sleeves. 

Though the bathroom is only a door down the hall from the master bedroom, neither master or servant entertain the idea of Alois walking down the short stretch of corridor by himself. The boy raises his arms expectantly and is met with his butler’s arms encircling him and lifting him into his arms. As he’s pressed to his demon’s chest, Alois sighs contentedly, resting his head on the man’s shoulder and promptly falling back asleep. 


End file.
